Mi secretó
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: KaiShin, por que han es el amor es duro y duele demasiado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama.

Semi universo alterno donde Kaito es chica.

 **Summari** ; Aveces el amor puede doler demasiado, cuando no es CORRESPONDIDO. Aveces, uno no sabe lo que uno tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Por cierto, el código para averiguar el titulo es ATBASH el que adivine tres códigos de lleva una sorpresa.

Una nota extra.

*Kaitou: se traduce como ladrón fantasma.

"recuerdos o voz de sus recuerdos"

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

* * *

Capitulo 1. WLYOV ERWZ

En una azotea se encontraba una figura escondida entre la luz y las sombras de aquel edificio, o mas bien rascacielos.

¿pero que hacia aquella figura ahí?

Sencillo estaba esperando a la persona que le podría dar respuestas a sus preguntas.

¿pero cómo comenzaron sus dudas?

Bien todo empezó ayer precisamente por la noche.

Flash.

Dos guardias estaban vigilando la nueva exposición de joyas que se daba en el museo de Tokyo, y enfrente de aquellos guardias un hombre vestido de blanco con sombrero de copa y una máscara de joker, tomó la joya y su cuerpo desaparece, este corre a la ventana más cercana y el vidrio se rompe y el hombre escapa, para los espectadores que pasaban por ahí, solo vieron las manos, si corbata cuello y cara y su sombrero de copa.

Muchos empezaron a especular que el antiguo ladrón Kaito KID había re-aparecido.

En la mañana siguiente la "noticia" del siglo era que KID había vuelto.

\- Ne~ Aoko, ¿has visto las noticias?-

-¿acerca de Kaitou Kid?- decía una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. ella al igual que todas (o la mayoría de las chicas) usaba su uniforme que consistía en un traje de marinero azul.

\- no es genial- contestaba la primera chica que había hablado a Aoko.

\- pero tú sabes que yo soy mas genial, ¿ verdad? - dijo una voz a las espaldas de la chica. - bueno días, Aoko- y un chico de ojos azul-violenta y cabellos rebeldes castaños chocolate estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Kairi? - pregunto la chica con algo de duda. Pero la cabeza de aquella persona comenzó a hacer cosas extrañas.

-¿ que que color es hoy?- se oía la voz de una chica, pero la cabeza del aquel chico dio la vuelta completa y se desprendió del cuerpo, la cabeza cayó como si fuera un trompo en y de su boca salió una tira de papeles y esta quedó enredada en Aoko. - ¡Blanco!- seo yo la voz muy alegre de una chica y Aoko cerró de inmediato las piernas. - blanco, buena opción. ¡tan inocente!- se burlaba una chica.

\- ¿que pasa contigo? - decía toda roja Aoko.

-¿porque me tratas con tanta indiferencia?- que había jugado una broma pesada se había puesto inusual mente - No quiero que nadie piense que somos novias- dijo la chica con un tono neutral.

-¿"novias"? - dijo algo confundida Aoko. - ¡como si quisiera eso! - dijo y tomó su banca y se la lanzó a la otra chica. - ¡quién eres tú para hablarme así, no me llames Aoko tan sencillamente! - gritaba colérica Aoko.

-chicas, la clase ya comenzó- todos o la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban o intentaban poner atención, puesto que ambas chicas hacían un escándalo. - ¡kuroba Kairi! - ya no era raro observar aquella chica vestida como un hombre, ya que siempre lo estaba, algunas veces le preguntaban el "porque" se vestía así y ella simplemente contestaba "me siento más cómoda así" o también estaba la respuesta más común "soy maga, las faldas me estorban"- ¡resuelvan este problema- dijo la maestra señalando la pizarra.

\- ¡Claro que sí!- dijo muy alegre la chica.- 2xy... al cuadrado - respondió y en la pizarra una carta de póquer se había clavado.

\- correcto..- susurro impresionada la maestra. - ¡Nakamori Aoko!- grito ya que la muchacha estaba muy entretenida tratando de pegarle a la otra con una escoba.

La chica también dijo la respuesta correcta, la maestra solo suspiro de resignación ese cuento era así la mayoría de las veces ella les ponía problemas difíciles y ellos contestaban a la perfección, ni cómo llamar su atención, porque a pesar de ser algo problemáticas eran las mejores de la clase.

\- eres insoportable Kairi- dijo Aoko a su amiga.

-.¡oh! vamos,es tu culpa por caer en mis trampas, soy la mejor- dijo con orgullo.

-¡ja! Hay alguien mejor que tú, y ese es Kaitou KID- dijo Aoko para hacer rabiar a su amiga que en esos momentos se encontraba, entre la pared y el techo para evitar que la otra le pegara.

-¿Kaito KID? ¿y quién es ese?

-es un ladrón que roba a base de trucos de magia, ni mi papá a podido atraparlo.- decía la chica pero en ese momento el frágil hilo que sostenía Kairi se rompió y ella cayó al suelo pero antes le puso una mascara de ella aun compañero y Aoko se fue contra el pobre e inocente chico, mientras Kairi escapaba.

-¡con sólo unos lentes no me engaña-ras!- dijo amenazando al pobre chico.

-¡no espera! Yo no soy Kairi, -y el chico se quitó la máscara.

\- ha? Disculpa- dijo apenada.

-ja! No que no te engañaba, y ese Kaito Kid no es nada.

-calla, ni siquiera mi padre ha podido atraparlo.

-bien entonces, un duelo entre ese ladrón de cuarta contra mi.-dijo mientras ella se dirigía a la ventana. - bien tengo que detenerlo. - dijo para saltar por la ventana y hacer que todos se acercaran a ver cómo había caído, ella estaba ilesa y saludaba al 'público' como si nada.

La tarde cayó y Kairi se encontraba en su habitación sola pensando.

Nadie era mejor que ella, bueno si solo una persona era mejor que ella y esa persona era su padre, Touichi Kuroba, un mago realmente prodigioso, pero había fallecido hace más de 10 años en un truco mal ejecutado.

Touichi Kuroba: un hombre de gran talento para los trucos de magia, con carisma, y sobre todo simpático. Él tenía la piel algo morena, ojos color azul-violeta(índigo), cabellos castaños chocolates.

Chikage Kuroba: una mujer de cabellos castaños cobrizos ojos azules, y una gran carisma. Una modelo retirada, y gran acróbata.

Después de pensar en ellos fue directo a un espejo que estaba en su cuarto lo que vio le gustó, ahí su reflejo demostraba a una chica de unos ojos color índigo, cabellos cortos castaños chocolate, ella era como la versión en femenino de su padre y por eso mantenía sus cabellos castaños cortos y a pesar de eso eran algo rebeldes. Ella por lo general usaba el uniforme de los chicos porque se sentía más cómoda, pero fuera de la escuela se vestía con faldas y vestidos, que tuvieran o pudieran usarse con sacos o usar blusas, si, ella no era una chica normal, ella era única.

-papá - dijo al dirigirse al cuadro que tenía de su padre en su habitación. Sin querer al recargar la palma de su mano más fuerte que veces anteriores y en un segundo el cuadro se movió y ella callo por el hueco al perder el equilibrio.

Ella cayó a un sillón que estaba enfrente de una especie de ro-colola.

La voz de su padre comenzó a salir de aquella máquina.

-¿pero donde estoy?- se preguntaba aquella chica y miraba todo a su alrededor, un carro blanco, un monto de estantes, una iluminación, delicada y elegante, pero sobre todo ese tocadiscos algo extraño.

"A pasado mucho tiempo, Kairi "- comenzó a salir de aquel tocadiscos (o rocola algo peculiar) la voz de un conocido de ella.

-esa voz, ¡papá! - decía asombrada. -¿entonces estaba preparado para que se reproduzca cuando entrase a este cuarto?- decía viendo los finos detalles de aquel particular tocadiscos. -¡era de esperar, papá!.

"Kairi, yo te voy a enseñar lo que se necesita para ser una maga"

-¿una maga?- preguntaba sentada la chica en aquel sillón.-¿querías hacerme una maga?-

"En primer lugar, ¿ sabes la parte más importante de ser un mago o una maga? "

-¿La parte más importante?- se preguntó a sí misma.

* * *

Al terminar la grabación dos contenedores salieron, uno contenía un traje de hombre, un sombrero de copa y un monóculo. Mientras que el otro traía un traje de chica, un monóculo en forma de rombo y una boina.

-¿padre quien diablos eres?- dijo la chica al tomar un bastón y cuando apretó un botón escondido este se transformó en un aeroplano (el ala delta).

-¿quien fuiste?- se preguntaba a sí misma. - tomó el traje que según ella debería pertenecer a su padre y se lo puso- apuesto que voy a desentrañar todo si encuentro a esté Kaito KID. Ese panel especial se estableció para abrir después de ochos años. El truco de magia final de Kuroba Touichi.

Tiempo actual.

Si, después de aquel descubrimiento e investigar un poquito savia que Kaito KID acerca de ¿cuándo y dónde? robaría, y ya se imaginaba cuál sería su ruta de escape.

\- nos acercamos al momento especificado en su nota- decía un hombre mejor conocido como el inspector Nakamori, el mayor encargado de "atrapar" a Kaito KID.

-¡Todos estén alertas!- gritaba aquel hombre de tez algo morena, cabellos y ojos color negro un bigote en la cara se plantaba y un traje en color verde bandera, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul.

-¡si!- dijeron todos los guardias que se situados a los alrededores de la caja que contenía aquella joya.

'que dan ocho segundos, siete, seis, cinco'- pensaba aquel oficial.

'... cuatro, tres, dos uno...'- pensaba un enmascarado poniéndose el traje de un de los guardias que acababa de atrapar y amordazar para "pasar desapercibido" y colarse hasta la joya.

'...cero...'- dijo la figura en el techo.

Las luces de aquel rascacielos se fueron. los guardias se confundieron.

-¡Luces de emergencia!- dijo Nakamori. - ¡enciendan las!- gritaba pero se detuvo cuando se oyó como un vidrio se rompía, el se dio vuelta solo para encontrarse con un guardia con máscara tomando la joya- un guardia lo iluminó.

-¡Katitou KID! - decían algunos guardias en shock

-¡es el!- decían otros- pero el ladrón ya había tomado joya y se dirigía a la ventana.

-¡Ha regresado!- continuaban diciendo sin hacer nada los guardias.

-¡tras el!- grito Nakamori, pero ya era demasiado tarde el ladrón ya había roto la ventana, y en un segundo ya traía su traje blanco, y se había dejado caer. Palos policías que se encontraban en la entrada del rascacielos, se habían llevado una gran impresión, pues un cuerpo había caído.

Dos policías se habían acercado al "cuerpo".

-¡Inspector Nakamori, es un muñeco!- informaban a través de sus radios.

-¡que!- decía incrédulo el Inspector. - ¡entonces adónde se fue! podría seguir en esta habitación, rastreen el lugar de pies a cabeza- decía para los oficiales de adentro

Lo que no sabía es que una pequeña cuerda un hombre con una máscara y vestido de policía estaba subiendo hasta llegar a la azotea. Una vez arriba el caminaba como si nada.

-Soltar el muñeco y subir en su lugar... - decía una voz de chico.

-¿he? - dijo el "mago" disfrazado de guardia, pues noto una sombra de alguien con capa y sombrero.

-Ese es un truco viejo, ¡No mereces es nombre de Ladrón Fantasma*!

-Quién... ¿quién Eres? - preguntó el enmascarado viendo a la figura sentada como si fuera amo de la noche dejando ondear su capa.

-Te he esperado, Kaito KID- dijo mientras se levantaba. dejando ver su rostro quien traía la misma máscara que el guardia disfrazado, La máscara consistía en unos ojos pintados color rojo lo que cubría toda la cara era blanco y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mientras tanto uno de los oficiales que estaban con el inspector Nakamori.

-¡inspector Nakamori, no está aquí!- dijo y vio que el inspector pensaba.

-so no está aquí, y tampoco está abajo la única salida que le queda era... - y fue cuando la idea se le vino ha la mente.

Mientras tanto en la azotea.

El de blanco dio un par de pasos y se dejó caer y ambos "Fantasmas" quedaron frente a frente.

-¿Entonces puedes ver a través de este truco? - dijo el que estaba vestido como guardia de seguridad. puso su mano derecha sobre el uniforme y al quitárselo su sombrero, guantes corbata y mascara solo eran visibles, lo demás de su cuerpo no era visible.

"haagg "- pensaba Kairi a través de su máscara. "calmate"

"Escucha bien, Kairi " - se le bino las palabras de su padre a la mente.

"Lo se papá. la parte más importante de ser un mago... "- se decía a sí misma. "es la cara de Póquer"

-¿Bien? No puedes ver mi cuerpo, ¿o sí?- le reto el que no tenía cuerpo.

Una estridente risa de oyó, pero seguía siendo de un chico.

-Debes estar bromeando. ¡un truco como ese es un juego de niños! -

-¿que?- y en un momento todo paso, un disparo "¡eso es!" se dijo a sí misma y una carta se encajó en la máscara del contrario rompiendola, y una cabeza, era desprendida de su cuerpo, aun así el chico estaba intacto.

-Cubriendote de espejos y cubriendote con tus alrededores, haciendo parecer que tu cuerpo se ha desvanecido. - y se acomodo las ropas en un rápido movimiento- Un truco elemental- dijo mientras se cruzaba los brazos - claro que la voz seguía siendo de hombre, aunque ahora ya no estaba la máscara y lo único que cubría su rostro aparte de las sombras era el monóculo.

-¿po...dria... ser? ¡M-Maestro Touichi! ¿está vivo?- el anciano estaba sorprendido, aunque claro que no reconoció bien las voces, y gateó un poco puesto que estaba de rodillas, tomó su mano, con la esperanza que todo fuese un sueño.

-¿he?- contesto ella.

-¡es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo!-

"¿p-por qué está hablando de mi padre? Espera un segundo. He visto a este viejo antes"

-¡soy yo, su viejo asistente Jii!- dijo el anciano. -¿no me diga que se ha olvidado de mi en solo ocho años?- dijo el anciano desilusionado.

-¡¿Abuelo?!- dijo ella rompiendo la ilusión que era un niño, pero el abuelo no reconoció el cambio las voces.

-no pensé volver a verlo después de ese truco, ¡supuso que si me disfrazaba como su alter ego, podría atraer a sus asesinos a la Luz!- dijo con la cabeza agachada, resignado a que el no lo recordara, pero es que estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no lo noto.

-¡que dijiste, papá fue asesinado!- dijo ella en shock poniendo las manos en los hombros del hombre mayor, con la esperanza de que todo fuera un juego. -¿por quién, quién lo mató?- dijo desesperada, la chica.

-espera, podría ser...- dijo el abuelo viendo mejor a la persona que tenía enfrente de él, y aunque sus rasgos eran delicados, bien podría pasar por un chico cuando se lo proponía, después de todo ella era la hija de un gran mago e ilusionista. -¿M-Maestra Kairi?-

-una cosa más, se honesto conmigo, abuelo, ¿papá...- dijo con dificultad-... era un ladrón, era Kaitou KID?- Pero la charla no se llevaría a cabo puesto que los policías ya se aproximaban. El anciano sabía que decir, por un lado era el secreto de sus padres y por otro la chica se merecía una respuesta honesta.

-¡Llamen a los helicópteros!- gritaba el inspector Nakamori. Claro que estos no se hicieron esperar y sobre todo comenzaban a juntarse en la azotea y daban aviso que efectivamente KID estaba en la azotea.

-Respóndeme abuelo- decía en un tono casi suplicante. ¡RESPONDE!- y ella grito, el abuelo bajo la mirada y sólo susurro un leve "si".

-ya veo -dijo ella y se levantó ya que ella se había incado a la altura del hombre mayor.

-yo, Jii Kounosuke cometí el mas grande error de mi vida, yo revele la única que tenía prohibido decir el e a la señorita. -decía arrepentido, pero no termino su monologo puesto que el inspector llego a la azotea. Y Kairi intento cubrir a el anciano.

\- ¡te encontré Kaitou KID-gitana el inspector.

\- ¡corre. tratare de distraerlos!- dijo ella en un susurro audible para solo el otro.

-¡pero joven ama!- dijo pero fue interrumpido.

-¡YO ya no soy tu joven maestra!- su voz cambio de nuevo a una masculina -¡soy KAITOU KID!- y uno de los helicópteros alumbró a ambos, ella soltó su capa para encubrir al otro. Ella corrió al otro lado dejando fuera de la vista al otro y haciendo que le persiguieran.

Pero cuando los policías llegaron KID no estaba y solo había dejado una rosa blanca.

-desapareció - dijo uno de los policías al ver como el Inspector alzaba la rosa.

Mientras tanto en el ala delta Kairi se encontraba surcando los cielos.

"Baya, que fue una noche bastante emocionante, Kaitou KID ¿umm? Si tu eras Kaito KID ¿entonces quien querías que fuera yo con el otro traje, he, papá? Aunque ser Kaito KID no esta nada mal".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama.

Semi universo alterno donde Kaito es chica.

 **Summari** ; Aveces el amor puede doler demasiado, cuando no es CORRESPONDIDO. Aveces, uno no sabe lo que uno tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Por cierto, el código para averiguar el titulo es ATBASH el que adivine tres códigos de lleva una sorpresa.

Una nota extra.

" _ **recuerdos o voz de sus recuerdos**_ "

" _pensamientos_ "

-diálogos-

* * *

Capitulo2: FM YIFQL, FM VMVNRTL, FM VMVNRTLZNRTL

 _He aquí un tiempo después de se Kaito KID, al principio fue difícil, como novata cometí algunos errores pero ahora, soy experta. Aunque claro tuve que enfrentar muchas cosas y sobre todo aceptar que mi padre tenía un_ _alter_ _ego y ese era Kaito KID._

 _Unos meses después de saber el '¿porque?' Que mi padre fue asesinado y pedirle una explicación a mamá de por que me había ocultado la doble vida de papá (cosa que no me dijo), bien digamos que las cosas se fueron acomodando casi solas._

 _Según aquel tipo, a mi padre le habían hecho una proposición de una organización que se dedica a robar y vender en el mercado negro, piezas de arte, joyas etcétera. En fin mi padre se negó a 'cooperar' y pues las consecuencias fueron con su muerte. Así que mi objetivo no solo era desmantelar aquella organización sino que además encontrar aquello por lo que habían matado a mi padre._

 _Mi primer reto fue con un brujo, la verdad no creí que la 'magia real' existiera. Ya saben conjuros maleficios y todas esas cosas. Para mi sorpresa, realmente existían y encontrarme, con Eriol* fue un gran golpe y un dolor de trasero._

 _Eriol Hiragizawa, un chico de cabellos negros rojizos y unos ojos color sangre. El parestesia un chico enigmático y un poco creído pues todas las chicas estaban a sus pies, aunque para ser sinceros no entiendo qué le_ _vén_ _al chico, claro tiene su encanto pero nada más._

 _Vale les confesaré que después de conocer a Eriol entendí mejor a aquellos lunáticos que habían matado a mi padre, y no, no me mal entiendan lo que pasa es que según ellos 'hay una joya llamada_ _Pandora_ _capaz de otorgar la inmortalidad' al principio creí que era un cuento, basura sin sentido,pero después conocer a Eriol...digamos que les creí un poco más._

 _Bien mi segundo reto fue un detective de homicidios, aunque claro en primera instancia no sabia que hacia ahí. Bien les explicaré cómo es que conocí a aquel detective de homicidios._

 _Verán yo conocí a Aoko en frente de la torre del reloj, a pesar de jugarle bromas pesadas a Aoko ella siempre será mi mejor amiga, y quiero que encuentre al "mejor partido", en fin, los dueños de aquel reloj iban a venderlo, pero lo curioso de todo esto es que en un principio la torre o más bien las manecillas de aquel reloj estaban hechas de oro y joyas, pero cuando la economía se fue a pique los dueños del reloj sin que la ciudad supiera vendió las joyas y reemplazó por unas falsas. Ahora bien los dueños iban a vender la torre junto con las joyas como si fueran de verdad. ¡pero que injusto!._

 _En fin decidí poner manos a la obra y frustrar aquel comercio y hacer que se conservara la torre, y que mejor haciéndola evidencia de un robo de Kaito KID, la hora llegó y a pesar de que me frustro varios intentos para llegar al reloj puede llegar, grabar en código_ _ATBASH_ _un mensaje. Y pasaron muchas cosas quede empate con aquel detective, la ciudad compró aquella torre con todo y joyas falsas y sobre todo no perdí un valioso símbolo de recuerdo._

 _Aunque claro, tiempo después me enteraría que aquel detective de homicidios era una copia mía versión chico y que su nombre era y es Shinichi Kudo ..._

 _En fin mi segundo enemigo y dolor de muelas es Hakuba Saguru, un detective que tiene la maldita manía de cronometrar ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO! Bien en primera, es divertido hacerlo enojar y todo eso pero puede ser peligroso, el idiota es entrometido y a encontrado satisfacción en saber quien es Kaito KID._

 _Aunque claro para todo mundo KID es un "hombre", pero ¿NO es maravilloso lo que puedes lograr con un par de vendas en pecho, un traje de hombre?_

 _La primera vez que nos vimos él tenía sospechas, pero no logró confirmarlas. Yo a pesar de desenvolverme bien el los deportes y ser extremadamente buena en el patinaje en pavimento... el patinaje sobre hielo no es lo mio._

 _Después llegó el pequeño Tantei-kun, un niño con una gran pacidad mental, en sus ojos se reflejaba que era un niño extremadamente inteligente, a pesar de mostrar un cuerpo d años. claro él fue un dolor de muelas como Shinichi Kudo, el nombre que corresponde a "Tantei-kun" es Edogawa Conan. Cuando él asistía a los robos de KID era como juguetear, al principio él era todo un caso, se esforzaba por saber cómo iba a robar, y cuando él estaba tenía que tener más de un plan de emergencia, algun tiempo despues y por mera casualidad me enteré que Meitantei y Tantei-Kun eran la misma persona, claro que no se mucho tan solo se que trataron de matarlo pero salió mal y ahora él pasea por las calles como un niño de 7 años, y rara vez es un chico de 17 años. Les confesare que Shinichi y Conan son dos personas totalmente lindas, como "Conan", pues el sabia muy bien como hacerce pasar como un niño de 7 años, aunque claro con migo la maestra de la mentira y el engaño no funcionaba bien, pero cuando era shinichi, pues las cosas cambiaban y me ponía nerviosa, y no importaba con qué cuerpo se mostrará el, siempre quería que mis actos fueran mejor, cada uno mejor de otro, sí, quería entregar lo mejor de mi._

 _Un dia mientras caminaba disfrazada con un cabello negro y ojos grises y una típica "turista" y encontré con un fantasma me mi pasado, o más bien de mis padres, aun claro no quitaba que era realmente raro verla con ese cuerpo a pesar de que ahora ella era un año mayor que yo. como les dije yo iba caminando tranquilamente por la ciudad cuando choque con un pequeño cuerpo._

-Lo siento _\- dije y ayude torpemente a levantar a la niña y cuando ambas nos vimos lo supe, ella era la "ayudante" de Tantei-kun, pero era la primera vez que la veía con más detenimiento._

 _-_ no, la culpa es mía _\- dijo ella como si fuera una niña, pero si no fuera la maestra del engaño esa actuación me hubiera bastado._

 _-_ Vamos, te invito un pastel en aquella cafetería- _dije mientras señalé a el restaurante que estaba cruzando la calle, ella dudó pero aceptó, después de que nos trajeran nuestra orden y de un silencio algo incomodo._

 _-_ Sakura _\- dije y ella me miró sin entender-_ Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto _\- claro que era falso y ella lo sabía, pues cuando eramos pequeñas antes de que yo me mudara y ambas nos veíamos, yo había dicho que me gustaban los cerezos y los kimonos, a lo cual ella dijo que mi nombre era Sakura Kinomoto._

 _-_ Ai Haibara _\- dijo ella. y ambas dejamos de actuar nos retamos con la mirada y al final ella cedió. Me contó todo, sobre las drogas que siguió de su papá, como desarroyo otras y como por supuesto se había encogido, como conoció a Kudo y aunque un poco recelosa me dijo como Kudo terminó siendo Edogawa._

 _-_ Es complicado- _dije, pues estaba procesado, pues organizaciones, Drogas experimentales, Pruebas y un conejillo de indias..._

 _-_ Lo sé, lo peor es que Kudo se empieza imacientar _\- dijo tomando un sorbo de su te._

 _-_ que tal si te ayudo- _me ofrecí, ella me miró incrédula- se que la química y la ciencia no es lo mío, pero gracias a que ambas estábamos juntas hasta los 8 aprendí muchas cosas yl as he puesto en práctica, y se algo de química, tal ves y te ayudo, y acortamos el tiempo._

 _-_ o lo alarguemos _\- contradijo ella aunque estaba sumida en sus pensamientos._

 _-_ no tienes casi nada que perder _\- dije y ella me miro, y sabiendo que yo siempre ganaba ella me dejo ayudarle y fue como creamos una loca historia creíble para cierto detective y así nació, Sakura Kinomoto, hija única de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka, una modesta chica que estaba en el área de química. que se había encontrado con la hija de la amiga de su madre, y que sabía un poco sobre la fórmula de la droga y entre ambas creabamos el antídoto para aquella droga._

 _Para Ai fue fácil ver que yo era KID. pues aunque trataba de ser algo discreta había veces que yo desaparecía cuando era un atraco de KID, ella me dijo que no diría nada pues yo le estaba cubriendo y ayudando con la cura. Con la convivencia casi diaria con Kudo algo en mi fue cambiando._

 _Eriol* originalmente pertenecen a Sakura CC, pero siendo mago y su personalidad enigmática concuerda mucho con Akako, es por eso que he decidido poner su nombre aunque claro como vieron tiene las facciones de Akako._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama.

Semi universo alterno donde Kaito es chica.

 **Summari** ; Aveces el amor puede doler demasiado, cuando no es CORRESPONDIDO. Aveces, uno no sabe lo que uno tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Por cierto, el código para averiguar el titulo es ATBASH el que adivine tres códigos de lleva una sorpresa.

Una nota extra.

" _ **recuerdos o voz de sus recuerdos**_ "

" _pensamientos_ "

-diálogos-

*creo que sigo exagerando Con eso de los 18 países. Creo que solo eran 12.

Pequeño spoller a la película 19 de DC

* * *

 _Kairi._

 _Si hace 2 años me vieran dicho que mi padre era kaitou KID… pues me hubiera reído, y hace un año me vieran dicho que me iba a enamorar de mi **amigo/enemigo/conejillo de indias…** pues solo les diría que " **eso no pasaría"** , pero el destino se burla de uno en la cara y ahora, que se que mi padre y mi madre fueron ladrones profesionales y estoy enamorada de mi amigo…_

 _Mamá dijo que por lo general un Mago o una maga hace trucos hermosos para sus críticos, pero cuando haces trucos realmente increíbles por una sola persona pues… ya estas enamorada. y primero vino la etapa de " **no lo estoy** ", etapa dura, en mi opinión._

 _Bien si a mi vida como civil y a la de mi Alter ego hay que sumarle a mi nuevo disfraz como Sakura Kinomoto._

 _Sip una vida complicada._

 _En fin aparte de mi enamoramiento, mi enemistad con Meitantei/Tantei-kun, mi triple vida, debo informar que La pequeña Mini científico y yo estamos a puto de encontrar la cura para el veneno, así también que Conan sabe que Sakura y Kid, pues son la misma persona, aunque claro el no sabe que en verdad me llamo Kairi Kuroba, pero tengo un secreto que contarles…. y es que a pesar de todo soy una especie de novia de Shinichi (o al menos eso quiero creer)._

 _Lo único que deseo es que… el pueda corresponder esto._

* * *

-Bien, pronto estará lista- Decía la mayor de las dos chicas.

-Solo falta un par de semanas, espero-

\- yo también lo espero, saldré por unos días - dijo la mayor.

\- adonde iras?- pregunta la científico.

\- Un trabajo… - es lo único que contesta, pues ambas sabían que di algo salia mal nada las tenía que vincular, y entre menos supiera el riesgo era menor.

\- no te notas muy convencida-

-siento que esta misión me va a destruir- susurro la mayor y después suspiro y salio del laboratorio. - bien en una semana te veo - dijo recobrando su sonrisa y encontrándose con Conan.

\- Hola, Sakura-Neecha- dijo el mini-dective pero ella no entendió por que le decía así hasta que oyó a los demás niños.

-¡hola! Conan-kun- dijo ella muy alegre.

\- ¿Sakura-Nechan, vas a salir?- dijo uno de los niños.

\- Sí, ella irá con unos familiares- dijo la pequeña Ai uniéndose al grupo.

-¿Enserio?- dijeron casi todos los niños.

-¡claro! Voy a ir a visitar a mi mamá- dijo ella sonriendo.

Unos días después los paso lo del robo de los Himawaris, que solo sirvió para que cierta ladrona se diera cuenta de las intenciones del detective y de sus sentimientos.

4 días después la cura definitiva ya estaba lista pero Kudo no había visto en todo ese tiempo a sakura y ella solo monitoreaba todo desde su casa no quería ver al detective, pero el destino es cruel.

( **Primer día )**

La pequeña Ai llamó al detective.

Para que me llamaste- dijo el detective.

Para darte esto, es un antídoto que durara 5 días- dijo enseñando una jeringa.

-inyectable.- dice el detective al ver la jeringa.

-es mas directo y menos agresivo a tu sistema.- le resto importancia al asunto

-bien- dijo el, y tras inventarle algo a Ran para encubrir la desaparición de Conan decidió enviarle un mensaje a cierta ladrona.

 _Necesitamos Hablar Sakura, nos vemos a las 4pm en el parque cerca de la casa del profesor._

 _K.S._

Por lo menos esta vez lo había mandado de su verdadero celular y esta vez solo duro solo cuarto días en querer hablar con ella.

Llegó la hora indicada.

\- shin-chan, no entiendo porque estas tan enojado... - decía la ladrona como si nada.

\- como que no entiendes maldita ladrona ¡pervertida! - decía un detective muy enojado, porque shinichi había asistido en su cuerpo verdadero.

\- ¡si te explicaras todo sería más sencillo- la cuestión de aquí es que de esta relación nada era sencillo, ella tenía prácticamente 3 vidas y el 2, a ambos les seguían dos organizaciones y a ambos los querían muertos, además de que él era un detective de 17 apunto de cumplir 18 años que por desgracia había sido reducido a un cuerpo de 7 años y ella era una ladrona mundialmente famosa, buscado por el FBI, la CIA, la policía japonesa, sin contar más de 18 países alrededor del mundo*, si nada era sencillo.

\- ¡nada es sencillo y lo sabes Sakura! - bien debemos sumarle que él no sabía los sentimientos de ella o tal vez si los sabía, pero él se hacía el ciego y "no" veía lo que ella sentía y ade mas de sumarle que "Sakura" no era su nombre.

\- dime, ¿porque estas así Shinichi? - dijo la ladrona extrañamente seria y aunque estando con la mini científico no era raro que ella fuera sería. - ¿de que me haya hecho pasar por ti?-dijo seriamente- O tal vez ¿porque no te ha vice que iba por los Himawari? O quizás -sí voz fue tornándose fría - ¿porque Mouri-san me abrazo? O mejor por que ella pensó que yo era tú que habías salvado a los Himawari y que los minutos desaparecidos pensaba que habías muerto... y que se puso a llorar como Magdalena en pleno aeropuerto - esa última no había sido una pregunta sino una afirmación - porque en todo caso el que debería estar enojada soy yo, ¡pues casi me pegas con una roca!- su tono era reproche- Te preocupas te mas por ella que ¡POR MI O POR TI! Y para rematar lo del aeropuerto que solo me confirmó lo que venia sospechando, que ella aun te espera - bien esa ladrona tenía razón, él estaba celoso que Ran la haya abrazado a ella pensando que era él... pero él bien sabía que una vez que él le dijera a Ran que el era Conan no se ganaría tan fácil su perdón y solo le confirmó que Sakura sin importar el tiempo que se tardará en tener el antídoto aquella chica aun le esperaría, Pero ¿porque no le decía que también empezaba a sentir cosas por ella y dejaba a Ran? Sencilla respuesta, el no confiaba del todo en Sakura Kinomoto.

-Sakura... yo... - trato de componer el detective. Pero la ladrona lo detuvo.

\- sabes que... es mejor dejar esta plática aquí Kudo-san... ya vi que no confías en lo que yo te puedo ofrecer, que no importa el tiempo que la pequeña Ai y yo tardemos en tener el antídoto, yo te esperaría... que es probable solo soy tu 'plan B'. Ya estoy cansada de no poderte llamar ni a tu teléfono de 'Conan' o al de Shinichi, ya me canse de esperar a que le digas a Mouri- san que ya no te espere, pero no importa cuánto me esfuerzo tú nunca cambiarás... a partir de hoy para mi tu solo seras para 'el asesino de KiD' solo seras Conan cuando te vea con ese cuerpo de detective de 7 años... y que cuando te vuelva a ver como Shinichi solo seras un dolor de cabeza para mi...

-Sakura...- susurro Shinichi.

\- y para... ¡YO NO SOY SAKURA….!-y se dio cuenta que estaba apunto de revelar, algo muy crucial - yo soy solo una maga que sueña con superar a su padre - ella no dejó que el detective hablara y se dio la vuelta - adiós... mi querido Conan/Shinichi Edogawa/Kudo.

Ella se fue.

* * *

(Segundo día)

 _Kairi._

 _Me había dolido decirle aquello a Shinichi pero era la verdad me había cansado de esperarlo y pensar que era un plato de segunda mesa. Sabía que la vacuna que le dimos a Shinichi era permanente pero eso me daba tiempo a mi, tenía planes, y no quería que el se pusiera en medio..._

 _El segundo día paso y yo mande mi nota diciendo que atacaría mañana, después de todo hoy y parte de ayer Kudo se encargó de la organización que quiere su pellejo, a de mas de que por la paloma que mande a seguirlo me entere que no solo a mi me había mandado a llamar sino que también a Maouri, y que le había dicho la verdad, al pareces ella vio lo mismo que yo, es decir la pálides extrema de Shinichi y no le hizo nada, pero en cuanto se recupere... pues no garantizo nada._

 _Este sera mi último truco como Kaitou KID, este sera su despedida..._

 _Papá... espero que me veas bien._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama.

Semi universo alterno donde Kaito es chica.

 **Summari** ; Aveces el amor puede doler demasiado, cuando no es CORRESPONDIDO. Aveces, uno no sabe lo que uno tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Por cierto, el código para averiguar el titulo es ATBASH el que adivine tres códigos de lleva una sorpresa.

Una nota extra.

" _ **recuerdos o voz de sus recuerdos**_ "

" _pensamientos_ "

-diálogos-

*creo que sigo exagerando Con eso de los 18 países. Creo que solo eran 12.

Pequeño spoller a la película 19 de DC

* * *

 ** _capitulo 4 atraco parte I_**

 _Hoy a media noche ven la exposición de arte de los Himawari's de Van Gogh_

 _(Garabato) Kaito KID_

Kudo estaba intrigado, pues cierta ladrona había mandado tan curioso anuncio.

Hace tres días con exactitud había tomado el antídoto "temporal" de Haibara, y en ese tiempo él no había visto a Sakura.

Hoy la división encargada de KID le había pedido que fuese, pues al ser 'primo' de Conan era natural que el es tu vida pues Conan no estaría; solo el inspector Megure y algunos de sus hombres de confianza sabían que él era/fue Conan.

Como dio hora exacta todos los policías estaban atentos, la noche llego, el ambiente se puso tenso, ni él sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de "aquel" ladrón.

La luz se fue, una nube de humo apareció y en el marco número 3 aparece KID, extraños recuerdos le traía aquella pintura por eso la había elegido para aparecer en ese punto.

-KID, ¿qué tramas? - preguntó el Inspector Nakamori.

-nada, simplemente me he dado cuenta que ya estamos muy buenos para seguir jugando -dijo como si nada el de blanco viendo a su alrededor con esa cara de póquer que tanto 'amaba'.

-deja te de juegos- habló el detective.

-¡oh! Pero si es Meitantei-san- dijo burlón. - pero es cierto, he decidido retirarme pero les dejo a ella. - y señaló a la ventana ahí sin inmutarse una chica con su cara escondida en las sombras, ella era una copia del ladrón, claro con unos cuantos cambios al traje, en vez de usar el pantalón este era templado por una falda, en vez de usar el llamativos sombrero de copa ella usaba una boina, el característico monóculo circular ahora era en forma de rombo cubriendo más superficie del rostro. Por lo que se veía sus ojos eran azul cielo y su cabello era Rubio. En todo lo demás era Igual al ladrón.

-kaitou Quien- dijo la chica sonriendo y poniendo en práctica el _'póquer face_ ', digna heredera de aquellos ladrones. -¡ es un placer conocerlos!- dijo la chica viendo a todos.

-bien, es hora de irnos. - dijo el ladrón barón y la chica solo movió un poco las manos y los vidrios y ventanas comenzaron a temblar.

-nos vemos mañana- dijo la chica y en un parpadeo los vidrios estallaron sin tocarlos, todos impresionados y confundidos se taparon y en ese instante ambos ladrones escaparon. Pero esta vez Se lanzaron algunos muñecos que helicópteros siguieron pero solo uno en especial siguió a los ladrones correctos y los ayudó a escapar.

* * *

Todos estaban confundidos no sabían a qué se debía que las ventanas se hubieran roto sin tocarlas y que en la pintura una tarjeta se encontraba pero esta vez el garabato era diferente.

 _Mañana por la noche cuando la estrella fugaz esté en su posición, me la llevaré._

 _(Garabato) Kaitou Quien._

Aquel dibujo era una típica cara de Kaitou puedo estaba modificada, ya no tira el típico sombrero de copa y el monóculo eran diferentes, el garabato seguía sonriendo, pero traía una especie de boina y el monóculo era en forma de rombo.

Para nadie era sorpresa, pues la compañía Suzuki acababa de anunciar que en el museo de Osaka iba a recibir una joya llamada ' _la estrella Fugaz_ ' y esta se encontraría (literal) pegada a la pared.

Mientras, los policías confundidos estaban en un lugar muy apartado de ahí 4 personas estaban teniendo una conversación amena.

-bien entonces ya entendieron el plan?- decía la figura mayor.

-si, lo que sea- dice la siguiente.

-si- es lo único que atinan a decir las últimas dos.

* * *

al día siguiente en el museo de Osaka se encontraban 3 detectives y un montón de personas esperando a que apareciera "la nueva" ladrona.

El primer grupo estaba consistido por Eriol, Kairi, Aoko, y Hakuba. El segundo grupo estaban Shinichi, Ran, Hattori, Kazuha y Sonoko, Shino y también el profesor Agasa.

3 "el plan"

Shino vio su reloj y vio que era hora de empezar a ejecutar el plan, vio a su alrededor y trato de ubicar a la ladrona cuando la encontró ella se acercó al grupo en el que esta estaba.

2 "reencuentro"

-¿Kairi Kuroba?- dijo la Científico "sorprendida" - la chica al oír su nombre volteo pues estaba peleando con Eriol (otra vez)

-¿¡Shino!?- grito la maga lanzándose a los brazos de la otra y alzando la voz. -¡dios la última vez que te vi eras una niña de 6 años!- dijo alegre viendo como dos detectives se unían al grupo.

-¿que pasa aquí?- dijo Aoko viendo a Ran y llevándose una gran impresión por el parecido físico.

-Aoko, ella es mi amiga de la infancia Shino- dijo alegre la ladrona- Shino ellos son Aoko Nakamori- dijo señalando a la única chica del grupo. - el es Eriol Hiragizawa, y el pesado... es decir Hakuba Saguru

\- un gusto - dijo Aoko aun viendo a su doble y después viendo a Shinichi.- Ne~ Kairi ese chico se parece mucho a ti - dijo y todos vieron que eran prácticamente Mellizos.

\- ¡Wa es cierto! cómo te llamas'- dijo riendo aunque desde el momento que lo vio acercarse su "poker face" estaba presente.

déjenme presentares, el es Shinichi- señalando al nombrado. - Ran mouri- solo presento a Ran pues con los otros debía fingir que apenas los había conocido.

\- un placer conocerlos, Sonoko y ellos son el detective Hattori y Kazuha y el profesor Agasa- dijo la castaña presentando a los restantes y a sí misma.

un placer- habló el hechicero.

1 "es hora del show"

después de las presentaciones y de platicar un rato animada mente, claro solo mas habladores, Shino y Kairi decidieron "ir" al baño para desaparecer.

continuará...


End file.
